


Creepypasta Mpreg One-Shots

by Hellfire00



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Child Loss, Creepypasta, Death, Horror, Lemon, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sad, Scary, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire00/pseuds/Hellfire00
Summary: Decided I would give Mpreg One-Shots a try. There will be many feels. Will contain Male Reader inserts, Female Reader inserts and OC inserts. I will use a couple OCs of mine many times. I will also do Lemons if that is what you are interested in :) Also, a few of these parts are connected and others aren't so, please don't think this is one big story. Another thing, there will be non-mpreg one-shots too.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Original Character(s), Laughing Jack/Reader, Masky/Reader, Slenderman/ Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Terrible Loss(Pregnant!JeffxOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains death, miscarriage, swearing, blood
> 
> Also, for those who aren't familiar with Lupin, she is an OC of mine. She is a witch with black wolf ears, a black tail and yellow eyes.

**Jeff P.O.V**

"Hey, Lupin. I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air. Maybe it'll make Kiddo here calm down a little."

"You want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna walk around a little and then I'll be back. Me and the baby will fine."

"Alright."

Lupin could be adorable at times. Her furry ears were back as she playfully pouted at me. I kissed her and received a kiss in return. The baby also got a kiss and responded by lightly kicking. I rubbed the spot where I was kicked, a small smile on my face. Even now, I still found it amazing that I was carrying a baby inside my body, but that was just another positive thing about dating a witch. Lupin smiled at me once more before returning to organizing her book shelf.

It felt good to be out of the mansion. The baby seemed to liked it too because she slowly settled down. _There you go. Settle down for a little while._ I stuck my hands in the pockets of my sweater as I walked towards the edge of the woods. There was a little stump I liked to sit on and I figured it would be a good place to walk to. I would still be in view of the mansion and Lupin would still be able to check on me when she wanted to since her room was in the front part of the mansion. As I approached the stump, I felt an uneasiness wash over me. It wasn't nausea, more like someone was watching me.

**"Hello, brother. Long time no see."**

I instinctively clutched my knife in my pocket and turned around. "Lui?"

**"Guess again."**

"Sully?"

**"That's right. I'm in control this time and I'm gonna make sure I finish what Lui started."**

**Lupin P.O.V**

I was almost done organizing my books when I felt like something was wrong. I tried to put the feeling aside, but it just kept eating away at me. I started lashing my tail, my ears back, as I got angry. I then started to pace in front of my window, but something outside caught my eye. Flashes of white moved around in the distance. I couldn't make out what it was, but when I squinted my eyes, a scream escaped my mouth. I bolted from my room and ran downstairs.

"JEFF'S FIGHTING LUI!!!"

I didn't even both to stop. I just ran to the door and threw it open, not missing a beat as I ran towards the fighting brothers. I saw Jeff trying his best to dodge Lui's attacks. He got hit a few times, but he managed to protect his stomach and the baby. I was almost to Jeff when my whole world stopped. Everything went by in slow motion as I watched the horror in front of me. Lui managed to kick Jeff back and then lunged forward, plunging his knife into Jeff's stomach.

"NO!!!"

Lui seemed stunned at first, like he was coming out of some sort of trance. Then he seemed horrified when he saw Jeff clutching his stomach. EJ ran past me and over to Jeff. He looked at the wound and then picked Jeff up. I didn't even pay attention as EJ carried Jeff inside. I just knew that it was bad. Jeff would be fine. He always was, but the baby...

"The baby..."

Something in me snapped and I attacked Lui. I grabbed the knife Jeff dropped and just went crazy. My eyes went red, like they did when I got mad, but they were glowing red. I slashed out at Lui, who tried to defend himself. He was terrified and he had every right to be. I heard him fumbling to apologize, but I ignored him. I just kept slashing at him. At one point, I managed to kick Lui down and quickly sat on him so he couldn't get back up. I raised the knife high and almost plunged it into Lui's chest, but someone tackled me off him. We struggled along the ground, the knife knocked from my grip. Glaring and growling, I looked up to see Masky. He looked concerned. Tears just started to fall then, making Masky let me go. I got up and ran into the woods. I needed to be alone.

I stayed out for what felt like hours. By the time I got back home, I was exhausted. It had started to rain too, so I was soaked. I trudged into the mansion. I saw EJ walk out from the kitchen. The second he saw me, he motioned me to follow and I did. He led me to his room, which was like the infirmary. I saw Jeff lying on a bed, his sleep mask over his eyes. Off to the side...a small wooden coffin with a white bundle inside. I walked over and carefully picked up the bundle. I pulled back the sheet just a little bit and almost lost it again. Little wolf ears sat on the baby's head. She would have been just like me. I started shaking and almost dropped the baby, but a pair of hands gently took the bundle before it fell. I looked over to see EJ. He nodded once to show he understood what I was feeling and then left. It was just me, Jeff and the bundle.

I walked over to Jeff and took his hand. He flinched a little and took his mask. I saw that his eyes were still wet and puffy. He started to cry again when he saw me, still crying from a little bit before. Jeff looked over at the bundle in the coffin and lost it. I hugged him immediately and carefully climbed into the bed. Jeff cried into my shoulder and I just held him. We both lay there mourning over the loss of our baby.


	2. Damsel in Distress(Pregnant!Jeff x Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have the ability to manipulate fog, can make animals do what you want and you like to sing sometimes when the mood is right(the music will literally play out loud from nowhere and it will seem like it's coming from everywhere.
> 
> (F/n)=First Name (E/c)=Eye Color (R/t/n)=Random Town Name (B/g/n)=Baby Girl Name

"Hey, Jeff. Can I borrow your knife sharpener? I seemed to have...Jeff?"

(F/n) looked around the bedroom for her boyfriend. Jeff had been in his room a while ago and (F/n) would have known he had left because her room was right across the hall. (E/c) eyes looking around curiously, (F/n) entered and checked the bathroom. No Jeff. _Must be downstairs._

(F/n) went downstairs and checked the living room first. Clocky and Toby were sitting together on one couch, Ben was playing with his DS, LJ was eating candy with Sally on the floor and Masky and Hoodie were on the other couch watching TV. _Still no Jeff. Maybe the kitchen?_

"Jeff?"

"Can I help you, (F/n)?"

(F/n) looked over and saw Slenderman at the stove. "Oh, hey, Slendy. I was just looking for Jeff. Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sure he's around somewhere. He can't have gone far. He knows he's due any day."

"Yeah. You're probably ri-"

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!"

(F/n) and Slenderman immediately ran out of the kitchen and to the living room. Masky was up and turning up the volume of the television. The news was live. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched the news women report on what was happening.

**_"I'm coming to you live from (R/t/n) where police have cornered the infamous serial killer, Jeffrey Woods. Jeffrey Woods has slaughtered hundreds of people over the years and managed to elude the authorities every time. Now, the police feel they will finally catch the serial killer and bring an end to his horrendous crimes."_ **

Gun shots and screams erupted from the house on screen. It went silent for second and then more gun shots went off, followed by shouting. The news women seemed worried as she looked back at the camera.

_**"I just got news that Jeffrey Woods has fled the house and into the woods behind. Police are giving chase with K-9's as we speak. It is now no longer a fight for his arrest. It is now shoot to kill."** _

Everyone was horrified as they watched. A few looked to see what (F/n) thought of the situation, but found that she was gone. She returned a couple seconds later. She had left the second she heard Jeff was in trouble and geared up. She changed into a dark (F/c) tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. Strapped to her hips were two guns, the same kind used by police, a few cartridges of ammo and a hunting knife. (F/n) also wore a black mask in the same style as EJ's with three red stripes on both cheeks. No one questioned (F/n) about what she was doing.

"I'll be back with Jeff shortly. Keep the news on so you know what goes on. I'm gonna give them something to really get worked up about. Smile. Come on, boy. Let's go save our damsel in distress."

Smile followed without hesitation.

Shout and barks of dogs echoed through the forest as Jeff ran. All he wanted to do was go out for a night of fun and it completely backfired. _Why the fuck did I leave?! Man, (F/n)'s not gonna let me live this down._ Jeff started muttering curses as he slowed down and hid inside a hollow tree. He had managed to get pretty far ahead of the police despite his swollen stomach. The baby moved around, not liking the amount of movement that was going on. Jeff sighed and rubbed his stomach, trying to get the baby to settle down.

"I'm sorry, little guy. I wasn't entirely thinking tonight. Maybe you'll forgive Daddy for being a fucking moron? I know Mommy's not be so forgiving. Deal?"

At that moment, Jeff felt a strange warmth spread in his pants. Hesitantly reaching down, Jeff felt his pants and felt his stomach drop. His pants were wet.

"I'll take that as a no."

Jeff started to get scared, an unusual feeling for him. He thought he was going to die and that he was going to take the baby with him. Thinking about that and about what (F/n) would think made Jeff cry. He leaned back in the tree, hoping some miracle would save him.

"What the fuck was he thinking? Going out when he was nine months pregnant and due any day now. What a fucking moron. He's lucky I love him so god damn much."

(F/n) walked through the woods with Smile beside her. He occasionally sniffed around, but walked on like he knew where he was going. (F/n) smiled as she watched the demon dog. He may have looked scary, but he still acted like any other dog. That's what made him so god damn adorable. Suddenly, Smile stopped and looked straight ahead. His fur slowly started to rise as he started to growl. (F/n) looked ahead, not seeing anything at first, but then saw the smallest flicker of light. Then she heard voices. (F/n) drew one of her guns and started to run towards the voices. She didn't care if she was heard. If anything, she wanted to be heard.

"I'm coming for you, babe."

(F/n) soon started to see something white inside a tree. It occasionally moved, but other than that, it stayed inside the tree. Not too far behind the tree, dark shapes and lights moved around. The voices were louder and (F/n) now knew it was the police, which meant the white thing in the tree had to be Jeff.

"Jeff? Is that you?"

"(F/n)!? Oh man, I screwed up big, babe."

A sigh of relief escaped (F/n)'s lips as she saw that Jeff was alright. "You scared me, Jeff. You're on the news right now. They said they aren't just out to arrest you. They said it's a shoot to kill case now."

"What!? Well fuck me."

"Exactly. At least I don't see any way this night could get any worse."

Jeff looked down at his pants, remembering that he needed to get to the mansion soon. "Well, I have some news that might make you happy."

(F/n) raised an eyebrow at Jeff. "What news?"

"My water broke."

"What!? That's bad. Well, it's good because that means the baby will be here soon, but that's also bad. Why must you ignore what people say? I told you to stay home."

Jeff looked down. "I'm sorry, (F/n). If you get me out of this, I promise to listen to you better."

(F/n) smirked with an eye roll. Kneeling down, she kissed Jeff on the lips, sliding in a little tongue to tease him. 

"You'd better."

Leaving Jeff in the tree, (F/n) started to walk towards the police officers. They stopped and raised their guns the second they saw her.

"Freeze!!! Put the weapon down!!!"

A small grin formed as (F/n) looked at the police. "I'm afraid I can't do that officers."

The grin got bigger as (F/n)'s (E/c) eyes flashed yellow. Fog rolled in from nowhere, making the officers confused. When the fog became too thick, the officers let their dogs go to take down (F/n). With a simple wave of her hand, the canines stopped and sat. (F/n) pet each on the head, receiving licks and wagging tails.

"Good doggies. Now, go home."

The police dogs stared at (F/n) a little longer before getting up and trotting in the direction they came from. When the dogs were well out of the way, (F/n) grinned maniacally.

"Now it's time for the fun to really begin."

_Looking at me through your window_

_Boy, you had your eye out for a little_

_"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_

_You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

_Rolling down your tinted window_

_Driving next to me real slow, he said_

_"Let me take you for a joyride_

_I've got some candy for you inside"_

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_

_Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_

_Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

With each tag and beat, (F/n) danced around and fired at the officers. She was a great shot and hit them in vital areas every time. She sang her song through to the end until every officer was dead. (F/n) went around to all the bodies quickly and took any ammo and a couple extra guns. She headed back to Jeff, but a strange crunching noise made her turn around. It was only the Rake.

"Hey, Rake. Eat as many of them as you want."

The Rake nodded before continuing to eat. (F/n) went back to Jeff and helped him up.

"Now that that's all over, let's go home. We have a baby who's ready to meet the family."

A few hours later, the mansion was buzzing with joy. Jeff had given birth a beautiful baby girl. She had a head covered in (H/c) and she had the most beautiful pair of (E/c) eyes. The baby was currently in between Jeff and (F/n) who were laying on the bed in Jeff's room.

"I love you, Jeff. And our daughter."

"I love you too, (F/n)."

"What do you wanna name her?"

Jeff looked at the sleeping baby next to him. "How about (B/g/n)?"

(F/n) smiled. "(B/g/n) sounds beautiful."

(F/n) looked at the sleeping baby girl next to her before falling asleep, a smile on her face.


	3. Surprises are the Best(Pregnant! Laughing Jack x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Lupin again because I just love her.

"Alright. I think we've done enough training for one night. Why don't you two go shower, get those wounds treated and then treat yourselves to some ice cream."

Another training session done and over with. Man, it always made me feel great. Angel and Olivia were getting better everyday and it made me proud to think that I was a reason. A cool breeze blew through the night sky, cooling my sweaty skin. I let the breeze blow through my hair and got lost in it. I got so lost in it that I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Easy, babe. It's just me."

"Jesus, Jeff. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I was just bringing Lucy over to you. I'm going out and I didn't want to leave her with Ben. He's starting to get a little upset because Toby keeps beating him somehow."

"Really? That's shocking, but thanks for bringing Lucy over. We both know she has a tendency to get into trouble when she's not being watched."

I looked down at my daughter who stood next to Jeff and smiled. "Hey, Lucy. How's my favorite girl?"

Lucy smiled. "Hello, Mommy!!!"

I picked Lucy up and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. Jeff watched with a smile on his face. I saw him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'd better get going. I'm sure there are a few people who need to go to sleep."

"Yep. See you two later."

"Bye, Daddy!!!"

"You alright, baby girl? You look a little upset."

Lucy shrugged as her brown wolf ears went down. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Lucy sighed before sitting up from her coloring. She looked at me, her ears twitching.

"I was thinking about siblings. I'm like the little sister to Sally, but I don't want to be a little sister."

I frowned, thinking Lucy was talking about being the youngest in the mansion. I pulled Lucy into my lap, careful not to crush her tail.

"Sweetie. There's nothing wrong with being the little sister."

"No. I don't mind being the little sister. I just don't wanna be the little sister anymore. I wanna be a big sister."

The realization of what Lucy was talking about made my eyes go wide. My ears went all the way back and my voice left me.

"Uh, um, Lucy..."

"I wanna be a big sister now. Do you think you and Daddy could make me a little brother or sister?"

"Um...I'm gonna have to talk to Daddy when he gets home. Uh, keep coloring. I have to go do something."

I left the room, my mind spinning. I went up to my room and was surprised to find my other boyfriend sitting on the bed.

"LJ? What are you doing in my room?"

"Hey, Lupin. I figured I'd sleep with you tonight...and I heard you and Lucy talking."

I hung my head as I shut the door. "I don't know what to do. Lucy wants a sibling and I'm not sure Jeff is ready to have another kid."

LJ looked at his hands and took a breath. "Maybe Jeff doesn't have to be the one to get pregnant again."

I got confused. "What are you talking about?"

LJ stood up and held out a stick for me to take. I took it, not knowing what it was at first. A closer look revealed it to be a pregnancy test...and it was positive.

"LJ..."

He smiled a little. "Looks like Lucy will get a sibling after all."

I jumped up when the pieces fit in my mind and hugged LJ. He hugged me back and the moment was perfected when I pulled LJ down for a kiss.

"Let's go tell Lucy her wish will come true."


End file.
